


Untouchable Love

by FluffyMonster



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Burning, Death, Love, M/M, Rebirth, hakyeon is worried, hyuk is just mentioned, soldier!Ravi, witch!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Cold stone walls, steel bars and shackles. Those became his everyday things ever since Leo, the kind forest witch decided to help a handsome soldier and attracted unwanted attention.





	Untouchable Love

Cold stone walls, steel bars and shackles. Those became his everyday things ever since Leo, the kind forest witch decided to help a handsome soldier and attracted unwanted attention. Leo's body was aching, a prominent taste of blood accompanied him as time went by so slowly that he could feel it pulsating in his veins. It was the dead of night, he should have been sleeping but who would be able to sleep with the knowledge that they will be executed shortly after sunrise. Though there was not much use in lamenting his fate either so Leo chose to reminisce instead.

 

_Leo was walking along the river that was deep in the forest, only a few meters from where he lived with his little brother Hyuk and best friend Hakyeon. There wasn't any particular reason why Leo was taking a walk along the stream, he just had a feeling like he'll miss something big if he didn't. So he kept walking while looking into the crystal clear water or it should have been crystal clear but a red tint seemed to colour it more and more as Leo kept going up the stream. Eventually, the forest witch stumbled upon an injured man clad in armour. Leo's first instinct was to help the fallen soldier but he hesitated. There was the royal crest engraved on his armour. He didn't want to risk his family's safety by saving a royal soldier but Leo couldn't let the man die either._

 

_So he ended up helping him. In the process, Leo found out that the man's name was Ravi and he was indeed a royal soldier under the command of the crown prince. Despite Leo's fears the man didn't resent magic and was endlessly grateful for the witch's help. In the end, he was so_ pleasant _that Leo didn't wish to part with him. Fortunately, Ravi wished to see him again as well. That's how they ended up meeting each other whenever they could, up the stream by a majestic cherry tree._

 

_At one such date that stretched from the evening into the night, they were just laying on the small clearing by the cherry tree gazing up at the stars when Ravi cast his gaze upon his friend. Leo's black hair was blending into the darkness, the light of the moon illuminated his skin giving him an eternal glow. Ravi would have mistaken him for an angel if it was not for the sea-green eyes that were so radiant and alive. Ravi became so taken by the sight of his companion that he couldn't resist. Leo was rather surprised when the soldier's handsome face blocked his view of the stars and he could do nothing but stare into the honey brown eyes as they seized him. Ravi was leaning in and capturing Leo's lips in a sweet kiss. That night they created a bond that was stronger than fate. That night they declared their love to the stars and let the moon bind their hearts and sun ignite their passion._

 

_Leo knew that he was risking a lot but Ravi made him so happy that he didn't think about the possible consequences. Unfortunately, his best friend was eager to remind him._

 

_"You were with him again, weren't you?"_

 

_"Hakyeon-"_

 

_"No. Leo, please, listen to me. He is a_ royal _soldier and he keeps coming to the forest to meet you. The royal family will become suspicious eventually and someone will follow him."_

 

_"You're being ridiculous."_

 

_"Let me finish! Someone will follow him and find out about you. What will you do then? They will come for blood Leo and I don't want to lose you. What will I do without you? What will Hyuk do without you?! This Ravi guy isn't worth it!"_

 

_Leo had stormed out of the house that evening. He could understand his best friend's worry but to be told that your love is a mistake, something that you will pay dearly for is never pleasant even if it turns out to be true._

 

_Days after the unpleasant talk Leo went to meet up with Ravi again only this time not long after they settled down with each other a squad of soldiers jumped out of the bushes and captured them. Leo attempted to run but there were just too many bulky men and he couldn't risk using his magic. The crown prince himself led this "arrest" but oh no, he wasn't satisfied with simply capturing the forest witch, the prince wanted to make Leo suffer. The forest_ witch _was dragged by the hair all the way to his forest home._

 

_The carnage left behind made Leo tremble. His home was burned down, ashes and ruin. The corpses of his little brother and best friend that were carelessly dumped in front of the ruin were a finishing blow. Leo was enraged._

 

_"You... You monster! You absolute scum! What did they ever do to you!? You take pleasure in killing innocent lives yet witches deserve the execution? You absolute shit with a crown!" Leo barely even felt the blow that landed on his cheek because of the despair that was raging inside him._

 

_"Hold your tongue, you filthy witch! You seduced and ruined one of my best soldiers, I couldn't let more of your kind live, plus this seemed like a fit punishment." The price's cold, mocking words and arrogant smirk made Leo overstep the boundary that he never wanted to overstep._

 

_"Curse you... I curse you, you wretched prince. I will repay you tenfold you arrogant monster. Everyone you hold dear will die right in front of your eyes and you'll be powerless to stop it, your home will crash and burn, your face will become as ugly as your soul and you will be alone and miserable till the day you die. My death won't undo this curse for it can not be undone." Leo's green eyes shimmered dangerously as he released all of his pain and rage into the curse. Everyone was frozen solid unit his eyes stopped shimmering and he was knocked out by the enraged prince._

_The moment Leo woke up in a cold cell he knew that he'll pay dearly for doing such a dark and forbidden act. His magic was already taken from him. It had all went into the curse for a witch has to pay the price of committing a forbidden act. Leo's eyes were already dim as all he could do was wait for the inevitable torture and then execution. Everyone knew how it went for all the cruelty was put on display._

 

_Leo didn't expect to see Ravi again but the soldier or rather ex-soldier was tossed into the cell right next to his. During the day Ravi was forced to watch the torture of his lover, not able to do anything and during the night they were separated by the steel bars that didn't allow much closeness but at least they could talk._

 

_"Leo, I'm so sorry. I never thought they would follow me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

 

_"Shh, it's not your fault. I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself. Please?"_

 

_"Okay... I'll try." There was pregnant silence before Ravi spoke up again "Do you regret it?"_

 

_"...No. I don't regret it. I only wish we had more time."_

 

_"Me too. I love you, Leo."_

 

_"I love you too, Ravi."_

 

Leo was still thinking about how nice Ravi's hand felt holding his when guards yanked open the dungeon door. The sun was already in the sky. It was time. Leo only wished he could have told Ravi that he loves him one more time but those bastards had taken Ravi away a day before the execution. Leo had no doubt that he'll see him at the execution but that won't be a proper goodbye.

 

The stake was already prepared with the executor just waiting to set it on fire. Leo walked towards it trying to look as dignified as he could while limping and being covered in bruises and dried blood. He didn't want to show them weakness no matter what. As Leo was tied up to the stake his eyes found Ravi who was held back and forced to watch, he was looking at him with wet eyes full of despair. Leo tried to smile for him one last time as tears rolled down his face and the stake was set on fire.

 

**Taekwoon woke up drenched in cold sweat. He had been having the same nightmare almost every night ever since he moved to Seoul. Needless to say, that made him extra grumpy in the morning and the odd nightmare always left him feeling like he was missing something. Looking at the time Taekwoon realised that he needed to hurry or he will miss his morning lecture.**

 

**The young man was rushing through the Jellyfish university in a hurry when suddenly he collided with another student.**

 

**"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The other exclaimed in a deep voice that Taekwoon found very familiar.**

 

**"No, it's okay. I wasn't-" Taekwoon was suddenly unable to finish his statement as he looked up only to come face to face with a man from his nightmare. The other student also seemed to freeze as they stared at each other for a long moment.**

 

**"My name is Wonshik." The other suddenly introduced himself with a soft smile that one wouldn't usually direct towards a stranger.**

 

**"I-I'm Taekwoon. It's nice to meet you." He responded while returning the soft smile. Perhaps this time their story will have a happy ending. After all their love withstood death. Their love was untouchable.**


End file.
